1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward an alignment device for positioning masonry elements when forming a masonry joint and toward a method of using same, and more, specifically, toward an alignment device having first and second arms for guiding a masonry string away from a first location to define a level line for building a masonry wall and toward a method of using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Using traditional methods, building structural joints, such as the corners of a building or similar structure, can be quite time consuming. To create a joint, an experienced or lead mason must use a level to build the corners (inside or outside) on the structure before other masons can build the walls between the corners. An eight block corner typically takes a lead mason about 45 minutes to an hour to build. Thus for a 4-man crew made up of a lead mason and three less senior masons, the less senior masons cannot begin work until at least two corners have been constructed by the lead mason. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that would allow masons of having less skill than a master mason to construct structural joints.